A week together
by nightmareking
Summary: Dumb title. I know. This is just something I feel like writing. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've been binge watching this with my cousin and his friend for about two weeks and it got me thinking, maybe I should write a story here. The plot may not make any sense, but if we're being honest, what in the hell does make sense in this show? Anyway, this is rated for a few reasons, that I don't feel like getting into right now. Um…I got nothing else to say other than enjoy the first chapter.**

The students of class 1-A sat at their desks, looking up at the empty desk before they turned and began talking amongst themselves. The door to the classroom soon opened and in stepped their teacher, Shota Aizawa with an annoyed look crossing his face. He stopped next to the desk before he turned and faced the students, "I'll never understand what goes on in that rodent's head," he looked around the class before taking a deep breath, "Alright, listen up, for some reason, the principal wants all classes to partake in a strange project, and since I don't want to deal with any arguing today, I'll be assigning partners."

Ochako Uraraka raised her hand and Shota looked at her with tired eyes, "And what's this assignment exactly?"

Shota sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Apparently, everyone will be splitting up into groups of two, then each group will spend the week together at one of their respected homes and-"

"What? And why would we agree to that?" Tenya questioned, "What does that have to do with being a hero?"

"Apparently, it's supposed to mock a marriage life or something like that, and none of the teachers were in the mood to argue with the man who signs our paychecks." He took a deep breath before looking down at a piece of paper and began reading names, "Iida, Uraraka, you two are partners. Asui and Midoriya,"

Izuku's eyes widened before he looked back and stared at his classmate Tsuyu Asui and saw her looking down at her work. He took a deep breath and began mumbling under his breath and he shook his head.

School had let out and the students walked through the doors and walked in separate directions. Izuku walked beside Tsuyu before he cleared his throat and the young frog girl looked at him in confusion, "So…listen, Asui-"

"Tsuyu," Izuku arched a brow and Tsuyu stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, "How many times do I have to tell you, Midoriya, call me Tsuyu,"

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Alright, then you can call me Izuku," Tsuyu tilted her head to the side in confusion before Izuku spoke again, "Listen, if you're uncomfortable…we don't have to do this assignment and just tell Mr. Aizawa that-"

"That what? That we were uncomfortable with the assignment and that we completely ignored everything you said?" Izuku frowned and looked down, "If we lie to our teacher for whatever reason, we'll be no better than villains. Ribbit,"

"Are you really going to go with that speech again?" Tsuyu ignored him as the two of them continued to walk down the street, "So…are we going to your place or-"

"I have to watch my brother and sister tonight,"

"So your place?" Tsuyu hummed and nodded, "But what about your parents? Do they work late or-"

"My parents are usually away for weeks, sometimes months due to their jobs, so they get a babysitter to watch my brother and sister during the day and when I get home, I usually watch them. Ribbit,"

"Right…but wouldn't your siblings find it a little odd that one of your classmates is coming home with you and-"

"I'll just tell them we're doing something for school. Ribbit," Izuku sighed and nodded before the walk fell silent.

The two stood outside of a lone house at the end of the block and Tsuyu began walking towards it. She stopped and looked back to see Izuku staring at the house, a dumbstruck look crossing his face, "Izuku?" he looked at his classmate in confusion and Tsuyu shook her head, "Are you coming in or what?"

"Uh…right, coming," he followed Tsuyu through the yard to the front door.

Tsuyu and Izuku stood in front of Tsuyu's two younger siblings in silence as the two children glared at the with slightly narrowed eyes. Tsuyu cleared her throat and her siblings looked at her as she looked back and Izuku, "Izuku, this is my brother Samidare and my sister Satsuki,"

She looked down at her siblings and slightly smiled, "Samidare, Satsuki, this is my friend and classmate Izuku Midoriya,"

The room fell silent for several moments before Satsuki spoke, "Are you Tsuyu's boyfriend?"

Tsuyu and Izuku looked at the younger girl with wide eyes and faces bright red, "What? No…he-he's one of my classmates, and he's helping me with an assignment,"

"Are you sure?" Samidare crossed his arms and looked at his older sister, "This is the first boy you brought home,"

"I think it's time for younger siblings to do their homework. Ribbit," her siblings groaned as they turned and walked away from the two teenagers. Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "I apologize for my siblings, Izuku. I rarely have friends over,"

"Uh…y-yeah…no um…no problem As-" Tsuyu looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes and Izuku swallowed hard as he held his hands up and chuckled, "T-Tsuyu," Tsuyu nodded, "Um…by the way…do you guys have like a guest room I can use tonight or-"

"Weren't you listening to Mr. Aizawa?"'

"Honestly…no. All I know is this is supposed to be some kind of mock marriage life assignment, that Tenya and Ochako are partners, we're partners and…that's about it." Tsuyu sighed and shook her head as Izuku took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "S-sorry, Tsuyu,"

"It's fine, Izuku," Tsuyu took a deep breath before sitting down, "Every pair will have to share a bed, as if they were married, keep a log on the whole experience and at the end of the week we're going to have to talk to the class and explain our class about the whole experience."

"And we can't lie about it and say-" Tsuyu looked up and Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Never mind." Tsuyu nodded as Izuku sat down next to her and rubbed the back of his head, "So…there's no way around this, is there?"

Tsuyu looked at him and slightly frowned as she shook her head, "No…do you have a problem with this assignment?"

"N-no, I…I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable, that's all," Tsuyu groaned as she stood up and began walking away, "H-hey, Tsuyu, where are you going?"

"To prepare dinner. Ribbit,"

"D-do you need help?" Tsuyu stopped and looked back at her guest, "I-I mean we're working on this…strange assignment together and…if you need help, I'll be more than happy to help and-"

"I could use some help," Izuku looked at her as Tsuyu turned and began walking away, "Let's go, Izuku," Izuku nodded before following Tsuyu into the kitchen.

Time slowly passed as the four sat in the main room. Tsuyu looked down at her younger siblings and saw that they had fallen asleep. Standing up, she carefully picked her younger sister up before looking at Izuku, "Izuku, do you mind helping me?" Izuku nodded before he stood up and picked Tsuyu's younger brother up and the two of them turned and walked towards the stairs.

The two walked into Tsuyu's room, ready for bed. Izuku looked at Tsuyu and inhaled slowly, "Hey, As-" Tsuyu hummed as she looked at Izuku in confusion, "I…I mean Tsuyu…if you are uncomfortable, I'll just sleep on the floor and-"

"How many times are you going to try and get out of this assignment, Izuku? Ribbit," Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around Izuku and began pulling him towards the bed as Izuku's eyes widened and sweat ran down his face.

The two laid awake in the bed, staring up at the ceiling in silence. The silence was broken as Tsuyu shifted on her left side and inhaled deeply, "Goodnight, Izuku,"

"Y-yeah…g-goodnight, Tsuyu," Izuku nervously spoke as he heard Tsuyu's breathing even out. He sighed and shook his head, "Damn…Iida is right. What the hell does this have to do with being heroes? Is the principal losing his mind or something?"

Feeling the bed slightly shake, he looked down and his eyes widened to see Tsuyu now lying on her right side, her head resting on his chest and her arm loosely wrapped around his torso, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Swallowing hard, he looked back up at the ceiling and began mumbling under his breath, "Keep yourself together, Izuku, otherwise people are going to think you're a pervert like Mineta,"

He looked back down at his sleeping classmate and took a deep breath, "But she does look cu-no…get that thought of your head." Yawning, he closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy slumber.

 **Okay, here's the first chapter. Like I said in the beginning, the plot doesn't seem to make sense, but seriously, what does make sense in this wacky show? Anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jss2141: Good to hear and I hope you continue reading.**

 **Silverwisp1-epic: Um…o…kay?**

 **Warhaven22: Good to hear.**

 **Guest: Good to know. More is coming.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter.**

Tsuyu moaned as she slowly opened her eyes to see Izuku was nowhere to be found. Frowning slightly, she sat up and looked around the room before she stood up and walked out of the room. Walking down the stairs, she saw Samidare and Satsuki sitting in the family room. Looking into the kitchen, she saw Izuku standing in front of the counter, "Izuku?" Izuku looked back as Tsuyu walked in to the kitchen, a confused look crossing her face, "What are you doing?"

"Making everyone breakfast before we go to school, why?" Tsuyu stopped behind him and Izuku took a deep breath before shaking his head, "Listen…if uh…if I made you uncomfortable last night, I'll just sleep on the floor for the rest of this assignment and-" before he could finish, he felt Tsuyu's tongue hit the back of his head.

Izuku hissed and rubbed the back of his head, "Ouch…domestic abuse,"

"Domestic abuse? Ribbit," Tsuyu tilted her head to the side and arched a brow, "We're not really married Izuku, you can't cry domestic abuse,"

Izuku chuckled and shook his head, "Well…excuse me for trying to make this assignment a little more realistic." Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "Anyway…uh…if I did…you know…make you feel uncomfortable last night, you could've just kicked me out of your bed. It would've been-"

"Are you going to repeat yourself until the end of the week? Ribbit," Izuku looked at the frog girl and Tsuyu took a deep breath, "You're a better partner than Mineta would be…I feel sorry for Mina,"

"Is Mineta her-" Tsuyu slowly nodded, "Well…I'd like to see a positive situation…Mina's quirk is pretty handy and Mineta wouldn't be able to grope her unless he wants his hand to melt in acid…right?" Tsuyu ignored him as she began helping him.

The students filled the halls, talking to each other. The student of class 1-A walked into their classroom and saw Mina Ashida sitting at her desk, her arms crossed and annoyed look crossing her face. Tsuyu, Momo, Ochako and Tooru walked over to her while everyone else looked at Mineta with slightly narrowed eyes as he looked away nervously.

The door slid open and everyone looked up to see Shota tiredly walking into the room, mumbling under his breath. He turned and looked at the students, "Alright, today you will be running an obstacle course. Some of the teachers set it up…get ready," the students nodded before they turned and walked out of the classroom.

The students ran through rough terrain, avoiding oncoming obstacles. Tsuyu panted as she stopped and looked around. She slowly stepped back before she felt an arm wrap around her before she was pulled behind a wall. A hand quickly covered her mouth and she looked up to see Todoroki standing with his back against the wall, glaring out at the obstacle. Wiggling free, Tsuyu glared up at him, "Todoroki? Ribbit…what the heck are you doing?"

"Saving your butt," Todoroki looked down before looking back out, "Look up," Tsuyu did and saw several robots glaring down at the students and boulders leaning against the edges of the pillars.

"Thank me later, right now we need to take care of those damned robots," Tsuyu nodded before the two of them ran out from behind the wall.

Izuku raced through the terrain before he stopped and hid behind a pillar and began looking around, "Robots…boulders…poisonous gasses…what else could they-"

"Izuku," Izuku's eyes widened before he turned, ready to punch the person behind him when he saw Mina, "Aren't we jumpy today?"

"Mina…well we're in the middle of an obstacle course and we have no clue what kind of traps the teachers set up…by the way, what was wrong with you-"

"It's…Mineta being Mineta," Izuku sighed and nodded before the two began looked around, "You know, I could melt some of these pillars down and all you'll have to do is punch one of the weaker ones, starting a chain reaction and we'll be done before-"

"That'll take care of the issues we see, but what about everything that's hidden?" Mina frowned and Izuku took a deep breath, "Remember what Mr. Aizawa taught us about rational deceptions. There are other traps here…but where?" Mina hummed as the two looked around with narrowed eyes before they began running.

The students, bloodied and bruised, groaned as they walked down the hall. Feeling someone lean up against him, Izuku looked back and saw Tsuyu leaning up against his back, "Tsuyu? Are you okay?" Tsuyu moaned and slightly nodded, "A-are you sure? I-I could take you to see Recovery Girl if you-"

"I'm fine, Izuku. Ribbit," Tsuyu assured, "I teamed up with Todoroki and things got carried away,"

"Oh…um…a…are you sure you're okay? I can take you to Recovery Girl and-"

"I'm fine, Izuku, I'm fine," Tsuyu assured again as small croaks escaped her mouth.

 **Not a lengthy chapter, I'm sorry. I only added the Mina/Izuku part for my cousin. And yeah, Mineta is most likely going to be on the receiving end of punishment throughout this story. I know anime is supposed to have their perverted characters and everything, and that's fine, I actually find that funny in the little dude, but I also find him annoying so…yeah, here's going to be on the receiving end.**

 **As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warhaven22: Thanks. Hmm…yeah, I can see that happening.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Izuku watched as Tsuyu walked down the street, her head down, "Um…Tsuyu?" Tsuyu ignored him as she continued to walk down the street, "Tsuyu? A…are you okay? You're going in the wrong direction. Your house is-" Tsuyu stopped and looked back and Izuku's eyes widened, "Your house…is in the…other direction. Don't you have to watch your siblings tonight or some-"

"I want to spend the night at your place. Ribbit," Izuku stared at her in disbelief, "Samidare got invited to his friend's birthday party and Satsuki is spending the night with her friends."

"O…kay, but who has a birthday party in the middle of the-"

"Let's go, Izuku," Izuku sighed and shook his head before he began following Tsuyu down the street.

The two walked through the door of the apartment building before Izuku closed the door behind them and called out, "Mom! I'm home and I have a friend with me!" he looked back at Tsuyu and saw her slightly shaking, "Hey…a-are you okay? If you're nervous about meeting my mom then you can-"

"N-no, Izuku, I'm fine," Izuku eyed her and Tsuyu began pushing him up the stairs, "Let's go say hi to your mom. Ribbit,"

"O-okay, you don't have to push me, Tsuyu," the two continued to walk up the stairs in silence.

Tsuyu and Izuku stood in front of Izuku's mother Inko. Inko looked at the frog girl before looking at her son and arched a brow, "And who is your friend?"

"Uh…mom, this is my friend and classmate Tsuyu Asui…T-Tsuyu, this is my mother Inko." Inko looked at Tsuyu and slightly smiled, "A-anyway, mom, Tsuyu and I are working on an assignment and…well, she's going to have to spend the night, don't ask…and we're going to have to share a bed."

"Oh," a playful smirk formed across Inko's lips, "And why is that? Two teenagers sharing a bed and-"

"Mom, I told you that we have an assignment and-"

"Our assignment is a mock marriage life. Ribbit," Izuku's eyes widened as sweat ran down his face, "Mr. Aizawa assigned us as partners and Izuku is telling the truth. Each group will have to act out a marriage life for the week, keep a log and share the experience with the entire class on Friday."

"Hmm…so you were with her last night?"

Izuku frowned and rubbed the back of his head, "Uh…yeah, sorry to have you worry, mom."

"Well what's done is done," Inko slightly smiled before looking at the teenage girl next to her son, "It's very nice to meet you, Tsuyu, please make yourself at home,"

"Thank you, Mrs. Midoriya," Tsuyu slightly smiled before taking Izuku by the hand and pulled him away, "We have homework to get done,"

"Of course, and don't make me a grandmother any time soon," Inko laughed as the two looked at the green-haired woman, faces bright red before they turned and walked towards Izuku's room.

Tsuyu sat cross-legged on Izuku's bed while Izuku sat on the floor, the two of them focusing on their homework in silence. Izuku looked up and saw Tsuyu slightly shaking, "Hey…A-Tsuyu…my mom was just teasing us…she knows we won't-"

"I…It's fine, Izuku. Ribbit,"

"Huh? Then what's-"

"It's nothing…but…is your father away on business or something?" Izuku frowned and Tsuyu tilted her head to the side, "You introduced me to your mother, but I haven't heard you call for your father, nor have I seen any-"

"That's because…I don't know anything about my dad outside of his Quirk which is fire breath…I don't even know what he looks like," Tsuyu frowned as Izuku sighed and shook his head, "My mom doesn't like to talk about it, so…I really don't know what happened to him,"

Tsuyu looked down, "I…I'm sorry, Izuku, I didn't know and-"

"It's fine, Tsuyu," Tsuyu looked up and saw Izuku slightly smiling at her, "No one outside of me and my mom knows that my dad doesn't live with us and…my mom probably does know where he is, but I don't want to ask."

"But Izuku, I shouldn't have-"

"Again, it's fine," Izuku sighed and leaned back, "Now we better finish our homework before we get sidetracked and Mr. Aizawa decides to give us double homework…or even triple tomorrow." Tsuyu took a deep breath and nodded before the two of them continued their homework in silence.

Hours slowly passed and Tsuyu and Izuku sat on the roof of the apartment building, looking up at the orange color sky as the sun began to set over the horizon. Izuku looked over to Tsuyu and saw her looking up at the sky as small croaks escaped her mouth, "Hey…you look like you're doing better, or feeling more comfortable…I don't know,"

"I'm fine…ribbit," Tsuyu looked at the green-haired teen and slightly frowned, "And Izuku…I'm sorry I asked a personal question and-"

"And now you're going to be the one repeating herself?" Izuku smirked as Tsuyu's cheeks puffed out in slight annoyance. Izuku chuckled and leaned back, looking up at the slowly darkening sky, "Again, it's fine Tsuyu. I asked you about your parents last night and you told me that they are away months at a time because of their jobs…for all I know, something could've happened to them and I basically-"

"I get it, Izuku," Tsuyu sighed and looked up at the sky, "So…should we get back inside before your mom worries? Ribbit," Izuku inhaled slowly before nodding and the two of them stood up, turned and walked back into the apartment building.

Izuku laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he felt Tsuyu shaking uncontrollably. He lightly shook the frog girl and Tsuyu looked up, "Um…listen…a-are you uncomfortable or something? I…I could-"

"It's not…because of my Quirk, I'm coldblooded…and it's been cold since we got here. Ribbit,"

"What? But why didn't you say anything? My mom would've turned the air off if it was bothering you and-"

"I didn't want to be a bad guest," Tsuyu frowned as she slightly shook and Izuku frowned, "Your mother seems like a nice woman, and I didn't want to offend her by asking her to turn the air off. Ribbit,"

"Tsuyu," Izuku sighed and sat up, "My mom wouldn't have cared if you asked us to turn the air down or even off. If you're coldblooded because of your Quirk, you should have said something. We're not mind readers,"

Tossing the covers aside, Izuku got ready to stand up, "My mom's asleep and the control to the air is in her room, so I'll see if I can't get you an extra blanket and-" feeling Tsuyu grab his arm, he looked back, "T-Tsuyu…I…I can't get you an extra blanket if you don't let me-" Tsuyu pulled him back onto the bed before wrapping her arms around him, "T-Tsuyu?"

He looked down, his face turning a bright red as Tsuyu nuzzled closer to him, "T-that won't help…if we just stay close to each other, I should warm up faster. Ribbit,"

Taking a deep breath, Izuku wiggled his right arm free and wrapped it around Tsuyu and began lightly rubbing her back as he heard small croaks escaping her mouth, "I-is this…this helping?"

"Yes, thank you, Izuku," Izuku sighed and nodded before pulling the covers around them again.

Looking down at Tsuyu, Izuku saw her eyes were closed and her breathing evened out. He took a deep breath before shaking his head and held Tsuyu closer, "Well…I guess I learned something new today," sighing, he leaned forward and lightly kissed Tsuyu's forehead.

Moving back he smiled before his eyes widened in a panic, "Wait…what di-did I just…did I just…no," he groaned and shook his head, "No…no uh…no, there's no way I just kissed Tsuyu…right," yawning, he closed his eyes as Tsuyu nuzzled closer to him, the two of them lying in the dark in silence.

 **Okay…I have nothing to say here. Um…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Celcees: I didn't say he abandoned his family, just that Inko doesn't like to talk about it and that Izuku has no idea about his father…wait, there are stories where his father abandoned them? Where can I find some of these stories?**

 **Enjoy the fourth chapter.**

Izuku woke to the sound of someone coughing. Sitting up, he looked down and saw Tsuyu coughing, her face red and her eyes watery, "Tsuyu," he placed a hand on her forehead only to move it away a second later, "Tsuyu, you're burning up,"

He stood up and looked down as Tsuyu coughed and small croaks escaped her mouth as she sat up, "We need to get ready for school. Ribbit,"

"I don't think so," Izuku narrowed his eyes and forced Tsuyu to lay back down, "You're sick and in no shape to get any schoolwork done," Tsuyu looked up, tears running down her face, "I'll call All Might and tell him you're not feeling well and-"

"What about you?" Tsuyu coughed and Izuku arched a brow, "You'll get in trouble, Izuku. Ribbit,"

"My mother is at work and you're too sick to stay here by yourself," Izuku sighed as he pulled the covers over Tsuyu before standing up, "I'll be right back…but…how did you get sick so quickly? You were fine when we went to bed last-"

"The cold air," Izuku took a deep breath and Tsuyu sneezed, "Aren't you worried you'll get in-"

"I said I'm going to call All Might and tell him we won't be able to come in today," Tsuyu frowned as Izuku turned and began walking towards the door, "Just rest up and I'll be right back,"

Walking out of the room, Tsuyu sniffled and rubbed her eyes, "Izuku? Ribbit…when did he get like this?"

Izuku stood out in the hall, his phone to his ear as he mumbled to himself, " _Hello?_ "

"All Might,"

" _Midoriya my boy, do you need help controlling One for All or is it something-_ "

"Um…no…I've actually been getting better at that and…listen, Asui isn't feeling well, and since she's my partner in this…assignment and everything…I was calling to see if you can't tell the other teachers that we won't be coming-"

" _Okay…I get it, Midoriya. I'll inform the teachers and the principal. You just worry about your girlfriend,_ "

"What? She's not my-" before he could finish, the call ended and Izuku groaned as he shoved his phone into his pocket, "Damnit…All Might, why would you…no time," he turned and walked down the hall to his room.

Opening the door, he poked his head into the room and saw Tsuyu lying on the bed as she coughed, "So," she looked up and Izuku cleared his throat, "I talked to All Might and he's going to talk to the other teachers and the principal," Tsuyu croaked and nodded, "Listen…I'm going to make you some tea…how do you take it?"

"A teaspoon of honey and a slice of lemon," Izuku nodded and began to turn to walk out of the room, "Izuku?" he looked back in confusion as Tsuyu sat up and coughed a little, "Do you think I can lie in the living room? Ribbit," Izuku arched a brow and Tsuyu frowned, "I don't feel like lying in bed all day,"

"Yeah…but…but Tsuyu, it might be better if you stay in bed and rest," Tsuyu looked down as Izuku inhaled slowly and rubbed the back of his head, "But…you are the guest and I don't want you to die of boredom," he walked over to her before placing an arm around her back and his other arm under her legs before picking her up bridal style, "But you have to promise me you'll stay on the couch. I don't want you getting any worse," Tsuyu silently nodded before Izuku turned and carried her out of the room.

Tsuyu sat on the couch in the living room, wrapped in a blanket, a damp rag on her forehead and a cup of tea resting on the table in front of her. She looked up and saw Izuku walking around, cleaning the living room, "Izuku?" he stopped and looked at his sick classmate, "I have to watch my siblings tonight. Ribbit,"

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "If you're still…well…feeling like this, I'll uh…I'll go to your house, pick your brother and sister up and bring them back here," Tsuyu looked at him and Izuku took a deep breath, "Tsu, your health is more important. If I have to go to your house to pick up your brother and sister then I will. You just worry about getting better,"

"Dork…ribbit," Tsuyu pouted and crossed her arms and Izuku laughed before he turned and continued to clean the house.

Izuku walked over to a sleeping Tsuyu and took the damp rag off her forehead before placing his hand on her forehead. Tsuyu moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the green-haired teen, "Izuku?"

"Your fever seems to have gone down, but you're still warm," Tsuyu moaned as she sat up and coughed a little as Izuku sat down next to her, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better. Ribbit," Izuku nodded as Tsuyu moaned again and rubbed her head, "And…thanks for…you know. Ribbit,"

"Yeah…no uh…no problem, Tsu," the two heroes in training sat in the living room in silence for a few moments before Izuku stood up and placed the rag on Tsuyu's forehead again, "I'm going to finish up here…uh…if you're feeling better later, I suppose we can go to your house so you can watch your brother and sister,"

Tsuyu nodded before Izuku leaned forward and lightly kissed the top of Tsuyu's head, "Uh…I…Izuku,"

"Uh…nothing…I…I need to finish cleaning the apartment for my mom…you focus on getting better!" he turned and walked away from Tsuyu in a hurry, leaving the frog girl in confusion.

Tsuyu rubbed the top of her head and shook her head, "I…Izuku?" she looked back and saw Izuku was nowhere to be found. Frowning, she sighed and shook her head again, "Ribbit…what…why…why did he do that?"

Izuku walked around the apartment, his eyes wide as sweat ran down his face, "I…no…I'm just worried about a friend, normal, right?" he inhaled slowly and shook his head, "That's it…just like last night, I'm just worried about a friend,"

 **Okay, this isn't going to be a long story, but the M rating is going to be coming into effect soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shin No Gema: More is coming. Alright, I'll try to make the chapters longer.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter. And just a fair warning, not much is going to happen in this chapter…sorry for the filler.**

Tsuyu watched from the living room of her family's home as Izuku walked around the kitchen. Tsuyu's younger siblings sat beside an Satsuki looked up at the oldest Asui sibling and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What is your boyfriend doing?"

"Satsuki, we told you two already, we're not dating, we're just friends." Her siblings stared at her, "I haven't been feeling well today," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head.

"So…you two were playing doctor?" Samidare snickered only to be smacked on the back of his head with Tsuyu's tongue, "Hey, that hurt,"

"And that was inappropriate to say. Ribbit," Tsuyu sniffled, "I wasn't feeling well today and Izuku was taking care of me…he was very kind," the young Asui siblings looked at Tsuyu in confusion, "But let's not worry about that now. How was your day you two? Ribbit,"

Izuku looked into the living room and saw Tsuyu talking to her younger siblings and a small smile formed across his lips, "Heh, it's good to see even though she feels like crap, Tsuyu still makes time for her siblings. Goes to show that she I a very kindhearted girl," he sighed and shook his head before looking down with slightly narrowed eyes, "And what the hell was that about earlier? Yeah, I was worried about a friend…but what possessed me to do that?"

"Izuku?" he jumped slightly and looked back to see Tsuyu standing behind him, staring at him with wide eyes, "Do you need help?"

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "N-no thank you, Tsuyu," Tsuyu looked at him and Izuku slightly smiled, "I-I understand this is your house, b-but you were sick today an-and you probably want to spend some time with your siblings,"

"Izuku, I'm fine. Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked, "My nose is just a little stuffed up," Izuku arched a brow, "I'll be fine. Ribbit,"

"I…I'm sure you are, Tsuyu…but y-you were sick all day…I can handle this," Tsuyu stared at him and Izuku sighed, "J-just go sit down and relax…I-I-I can handle this," Tsuyu sighed before nodding and turned around and walked back into the living room.

After putting the two younger siblings to bed, Izuku walked over to Tsuyu and placed a hand on her forehead, "What are you doing? Ribbit," Izuku looked down at the frog-girl in confusion, "I told you that I only have a stuffed up nose, and that I'll be fine," Izuku sighed before sitting down next to her, "What's wrong? Why have you been acting strange all day, Izuku? Ribbit,"

"Oh uh…w-well…you weren't feeling well and…and I was j-just helping a friend, yeah, you know," Izuku nervously chuckled and Tsuyu tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Um…is everything okay?"

"Hmm, yes, what was that this morning?" Izuku's eyes widened as Tsuyu leaned closer to him a she quietly hummed, "What possessed you to do something like that?"

"Uh…I have no idea what you're talking about, Tsuyu. Do you mean call All Might and tell him-"

"You know what I'm talking about, Izuku," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku frowned as he looked away, "Why did you do that? Ribbit,"

"Tsuyu…I…I just…I'm sorry," Tsuyu frowned and Izuku shook his head, "If you want, I can go home, we can forget this assignment and take the F…I know it'll hurt your grades and…I know what you said and-"

"We're not lying to Mr. Aizawa," Izuku looked up and saw the frog girl staring at him with slightly narrowed eyes, "I told you if we do that, we're no better than villains." The air between the two grew still and silent as they stared at each other.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku shook his head, "Listen…I don't have an answer…but if I did make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry," Tsuyu sighed before shaking her head and leaning up against Izuku, "T-Tsuyu?"

"Thank you for helping me today, Izuku,"

Izuku sighed as he rubbed the top of Tsuyu's head, "Yeah…no problem, Tsuyu," the two teenagers sat in silence as they listened to the wind blowing outside.

Izuku heard Tsuyu's breathing even out. Looking down, he saw Tsuyu had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his right arm around Tsuyu's back and his left arm under her legs before standing up and began walking towards the stairs.

Walking into Tsuyu's room, he walked over to the bed and carefully set his classmate down before pulling the covers over her. He turned and got ready to walk away when he felt a hand on his. Looking back, he saw Tsuyu looking up at him with a tired look behind her eyes, "Where do you think you're going, Izuku? Ribbit,"

"I…I was uh…just going to go lay down in the living-"

"No you're not," Tsuyu moaned as she pulled Izuku back to the bed next to her. Wrapping an arm around his torso, "I've told you the other day how this assignment works…goodnight, Izuku,"

Izuku heard small croaks escaping Tsuyu's mouth as he saw her back rise and fall at an even pace. Taking a deep breath, Izuku frowned and shook his head, "Don't question it, Midoriya…she just wants to pass this strange assignment and everything will go back to normal," Izuku wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Okay, again, sorry for the filler, but if I'm being honest, most of my stories have at least one of them. I have a few more chapters planned for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the next chapter. Might be last chapter and M rated is in play, though it might be weak…sorry, but I am planning a sequel.**

The week ended and the students shared their experiences with their assigned partners. The students of Class 1-A sat in All Might's class. Tsuyu looked back to see Izuku focusing on his work before she saw him looking up. The two teenagers caught each other's eye before they looked down at their work in an awkward silence. All Might stood in front of the classroom and saw the two before he chuckled to himself.

The final bell rang, echoed through the halls as the students walked out of their classrooms and walked towards the exit. Izuku walked towards the main gate when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Looking back, he saw Tsuyu standing behind him, a blank expression crossing her face, "H-hey Tsuyu…the uh…the assignment is over, so we don't need to-"

"My siblings are going to be out for the weekend…I don't feel like being alone after this…strange week we had…ribbit," Izuku arched a brow and Tsuyu looked down, "I was wondering if you would like some company this weekend…ribbit,"

"Um…I-I'd say yes, but my mother isn't going to be home…she and Bakugou's mother are going to be out of town for the weekend and-"

"Oh…but I figured we'd keep each other company this weekend…ribbit," the air between the two teenagers grew still, "I…I'll see you on Monday, Izuku,"

"Actually…if y-you want, you can spend the weekend…I mean it wouldn't be that bad…but don't you need to get clothes and-"

"Ribbit," the frog girl took Izuku by the hand and began pulling him through the gate.

The two heroes in-training sat in the living room, quietly eating as they watched TV. Izuku looked at Tsuyu and arched a brow, "So…Tsuyu…uh…I know what you said about your siblings being away for the weekend, but I thought after spending a week with me, you'd want to me alone," Tsuyu looked up and stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, "Uh…that is to say, I'm sure you have better things to do and-"

"I…just wanted to spend a little more time with you…ribbit," Izuku looked at her in confusion and Tsuyu shook her head before looking down, "If you didn't want me to come over, you could have just said so and-"

"I…I didn't mean to offend you, Tsuyu…I just was wondering that's all…of course you're welcomed to stay." Tsuyu hummed and nodded before the two continued to eat in silence.

Izuku walked into his room and yawned as he walked over to his bed. Before he laid down, he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Looking back in confusion, he spotted Tsuyu standing behind him, looking away, wrapped in a robe, "Oh…is…is something wrong, Tsuyu? The air isn't on…so what's-"

"I…I was wondering if we can…spend the night together?" Izuku arched a brow and Izuku began croaking nervously, "I…uh I-"

"Tsuyu…what's wrong? Why are you acting like this? You're usually calm and collected and-"

"I just wanted to spend the weekend with you…is that okay?"

"Uh…sure…no problem, Tsuyu," Tsuyu nodded before taking removing her robe and Izuku's eyes widened when he saw his classmate wearing see-through lingerie, "Tsuyu…you…you…uh…you uh-" before he could continue, he felt Tsuyu's mouth pressed against his and his eyes widened.

Tsuyu backed away, her cheeks slightly red as she looked down, "I'm sorry, Izuku, but I wanted to thank you for taking care of me the other day. Even though we both skipped school, it was still very nice of you," Izuku stared at Tsuyu with wide eyes, "I…I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable and-"

"Tsuyu…you look…well a…ama-" Tsuyu looked up with a look of surprise crossing her face before the air between the two fell into silent award silence before Tsuyu kissed Izuku again and the two teenagers fell back onto the bed.

Izuku laid on his back with Tsuyu on top of him, her pussy burying his cock as she moaned and croaked. She looked down as Izuku hesitantly reached up and began caressing her breasts. A playful smirk crossed her lips a she stuck her tongue out, "Ribbit. Play with them, Izuku," Izuku swallowed hard as he continued to caress Tsuyu's breasts, "Pinch my nipples. Ribbit," Izuku stared at Tsuyu in disbelief as he did as she told him.

Tsuyu arched her back and croaked before he felt Izuku's arms wrap around her. She looked down in confusion before her back was pinned against the wall and Izuku pressed up against her, "I-Izuku?"

"I…you're not the only one who's going to be enjoying themselves, Tsuyu," Izuku have a weak chuckle and Tsuyu panted as she felt Izuku's cock moving inside of her, "Surprised I'm not the same shy kid from the beginning of the year?"

"J-just ke-keep fucking me, Izuku. Ribbit," Izuku smirked and did as he was told.

Tsuyu bit down on Izuku's shoulder to muffle her scream and drew blood as she felt semen flood her womb before the two teenagers fell onto the bed. Semen slowly dripped out of Tsuyu's wet pussy as she purred and scooted closer to the One for All user. Izuku looked down and nervously cleared his throat, catching Tsuyu's attention, "Uh…I uh…I'm so-sorry if…if I hurt you and-"

"I…it's fine, Izuku," Tsuyu croaked as she closed her eyes.

 **Not an exciting ending, but I'm going through some crap and it's been effecting my writing…like I said, I'm going to making a sequel soon so…enjoy.**


End file.
